Gossip
by Pride's Prejudice
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is about to take on her fourth season in the ton. Her name and fortune recommends her, but Mr. Darcy wants her for more than that. But will he be able to continue his pursuit with the insufferable gossips in the way? Or later, with his sister in such a delicate emotional state? Will the ton allow their happy ever after? CHANGED PEN NAME!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please keep in mind I have changed setting and tweaked things like the Bennet's social status. Therefore there **_**will **_**be a difference in some interactions. In addition this is set before Ramsgate. This story was inspired by the songs Facade and Bitch Bitch Bitch from the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde musical (never heard of it? find the soundtrack. be amazed.)**

Elizabeth Bennet watched in the mirror as her maid inserted the final decorative pin into her elaborate pile of hair.

"Thank you, Claire, that will be quite all," she said briskly, yet not unkindly. Claire curtseyed and scurried out of the room, leaving Elizabeth to sigh and study her reflection briefly. She was not usually so brusque with her maid, she was merely late—a fashion she found rude and impertinent and therefore tried to avoid.

She sighed and abruptly stood, her satin gown twisting to accommodate her movements. Her deep green skirt hung heavily with an abundance of fine cloth and her bodice fitted her light figure pleasantly. Elizabeth nervously fingered her emerald pendant that hung from a fine silver chain and matched her brilliant eyes. It was her favorite necklace, completed by the emerald drops that dangled from her ears. Gifted to her the day she came out and joined society in her first season, she made a point of wearing it the first day of _every_ season. People expected it of her now.

With another sigh she exited her dressing room and descended to the foyer. Her green eyes flickered to her father, standing serenely by the door as his wife bustled about Jane. Miss Bennet was draped in a gown identical to her sister's, with a jewelry set to match. There was one exception: hers was a sapphire blue to her match _her_ eyes. This tradition was one that actually puzzled the _ton. _Why would two eligible women of formidable status and wealth opt to wear the same thing? Surely they would wish to dress separately to gain their own individual attention? And in such simple and understated styles as well!

Jane Bennet was the beauty of society. When down, her golden hair floated along behind her, light waves adorning it. Her blue eyes were soft and kind and her skin of a pleasing complexion. Her straight nose and plump lips were delicate, her slender face matching her slender body. Elizabeth was also considered quite the beauty, though never to surpass her sister. Her wild curly mane and shorter, yet more dramatically curvy, figure made her more exotic though, and truly more appealing to some.

As the eldest and the more beautiful of the two, all expected Jane to marry first. For this reason Mrs. Bennet focused mostly on her before any social gathering. All expected her to be snatched up during her first season, as well. However, here she was, beginning her sixth season. There was much speculation as to why. Gossip was of course the primary occupation of all in the _ton_. Surely she had been made numerous offers. Mr. Laxington made his quite public, in fact. She refused every single opportunity and it certainly was not because of the mother. On the contrary, the Bennet household had seen many nervous breakdowns post-refusal. No, the answer that everyone was looking for was a pact made behind closed doors.

Jane and Elizabeth Bennet would only marry for the deepest, most passionate, true and irreversible love. One that was returned, of course. While Mr. Laxington was a perfectly kind man and one of a comfortable means as well and he claimed to have the most ardent feelings for Miss Bennet, she had none for him.

It was with these requirements that the two eldest Bennet sisters entered each season, and each season the _ton_ was a disappointment for the girls. Perhaps, they thought, this year would be different.

It was with this in mind that they stepped out of their grand front door and into their carriage. The first ball of the season was to be hosted by Lady Matlock. It was not one to be missed.

* * *

The glowing golden light emanating from the chandelier made those crowding into ballroom shine, the young ladies who were emerging for their first season especially radiant.

Elizabeth and Jane swept into the glamorous hall and surveyed the room, deflating as they failed to find any people of moral decency.

They glided through the crowds, catching unfortunate snippets of conversation. The old, the young, the beautiful, the ugly…the gossip overwhelmed all.

"Have you seen Lady Grunder? Absolute mess of a dress. That lace! Was it made by her five year old grandson?"

"Mr. Bridges is so unfortunately shaped. It must be his posture. Perhaps he's trying to model after his name?"

"Did you hear? We are to be joined his season by the Bingleys! Fortune from trade, I believe. I suppose we must all be gracious to the neveau riche."

"The man, Mr. Bingley. I've heard he's a dear. An absolute best friend and confidante to Mr. Darcy. His sister though. Heard she's a mean old thing."

"Five and twenty and no suitors. Not surprised. Lord Fringe tells me she acts far above herself. Her sister settled for a man, yet she refuses to speak to a man that is not Mr. Darcy. Too far above her, I dare say."

"Mrs. Dringon's gotten fat, hasn't she?"

"Lady Gragon has no fashion sense whatsoever!"

"Mr. Lalion is just pathetic, isn't he?"

"Mr. Bingley! Moderately wealthy and such a handsome face!"

"Mr. Bingley seems so wonderfully agreeable!"

"What a wonderful countenance that Mr. Bingley has!"

The girls halted as Jane turned to her sister. "Lizzy, who on earth is this Mr. Bingley everyone raves of?"

"Dearest Jane, I know not but come! Let's find out!" With a girlish giggle, Elizabeth grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her until her path was suddenly blocked by a wall of solid black.

Tapping the man's shoulder, she looked up and requested he move slightly to the side.

"Of course, Madame. I beg your pardon."

"There is no pardon to beg for!" She flashed the man her most beautiful and societal smile. The man stood, slightly dazed by this wild beauty. He guessed she was the type only to be tamed within a ballroom. Just staring at her smile he wished there was a nice soul—a _merciful _soul—who would kindly introduce them.

It wasn't for another moment that he noticed Jane.

_Another true beauty,_ he thought, _yet not this spirited woman in front of me. _

As the man stepped aside Elizabeth and Jane continued to make their way to the refreshment table. They tactfully held their tongues until then, however their merry laughter followed them.

"Oh, my dear Lizzy! You must find someone to introduce you to him!"

Feigning ignorance, Elizabeth replied, "Jane, I simply cannot comprehend your meaning."

"Oh please, Elizabeth."

"What!"

"Surely you noticed!"

"Noticed what, Jane?"

"How terribly handsome he was!"

"Was, Jane? I was under the impression he remained alive after our departure," Elizabeth smirked.

"Oh, Lizzy! Was, is…either way he's extraordinarily handsome! Do you not agree?" Jane asked slyly.

"Oh, I agree wholeheartedly, sister. He was a most handsome man."

It just so happened that this handsome man's best friend was as the other end of the table. He stood in awe of the wondrous creature he found before him. Quietly he nudged the man to his left.

"Mr. Lalion?" The older man looked up at the offender. "Do you happen to know that astounding woman?"

Mr. Lalion looked in the direction the man's finger was pointing before answering, "Ah yes. Miss Bennet."

"Well, sir…would…would you mind introducing me to her?"

Mr. Lalion looked at his companion with a knowing eye and beckoned him to follow. As they approached the ladies, the younger man became increasingly nervous. How was he to know how she would react? He was, after all, not the best catch in the room. Not bad, by any means, but no. Not the best. Before his worrying went too far, the two gentlemen arrived.

Mr. Lalion cleared his throat. The two women looked up from their conversation and smiled at the gentlemen. "Ladies, may I introduce Mr. Charles Bingley? Mr. Bingley, this is Miss Jane Bennet, the eldest Bennet daughter, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, her sister."

The young men raised his hand to run it through his red hair, but quickly dropped it and bowed. "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The two girls dropped into a quick curtsy and smiled at this new man. Elizabeth looked at her sister. This man was surely handsome, though hardly held a candle to the gentleman before. A quick glance at Jane told her she thought otherwise. She decided to open her mouth when Jane clearly would not.

"Mr. Bingley! We've heard so much about you!"

"None good, I'm sure!" he countered good naturedly.

"On the contrary, sir! You sell yourself short! It has only been about how amiable you are!"

A light blush graced his cheeks. "Well I've heard about the Bennet Beauty's. Your reputations proceed you." Both ladies blushed and Bingley couldn't help but notice how pretty Miss Bennet looked when her cheeks were a nice rosy shade.

"I was wondering, Miss Bennet, if you had been already asked for the first dance?"

"I have not been."

"Then may I ask for it?"

"You may."

"And your answer?"

"Of course you may have it."

"I thank you. I shall find you when the dance begins."

"I shall be looking forward to it, Mr. Bingley." She curtseyed and he bowed before he turned and rushed away, his face a brighter shade than his hair. Normally he would not be so nervous he knew! But such a lady was surely used to such attentions from far superior names and much larger bank accounts. He quickly found his one good friend in the ballroom and decided to take his refuge.

Back with the ladies, the teasing seemed to have turned in the other direction.

"Why, Jane! You never dance the first dance of the season! Something about bad luck for the rest of it?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Jane blushed, elbowing her sister lightly.

"Oh, Jane!" Elizabeth elbowed back.

"One day, Lizzy, a man will catch your attention and you will have to reconsider your decided opinion of me!"

Elizabeth merely chuckled, yet surreptitiously glanced back at where that other gentleman had stood. He was no longer there.

* * *

"Bingley!"

The redheaded was greeted warmly by his friend, a veteran of the ballroom. "Hello, my good man! I have recently secured the first dance!" he crowed proudly.

"Oh have you? With whom?"

"That ravishing beauty over there." He subtly pointed to where the Bennet's still stood.

"Which one?" he asked slowly, almost afraid of being jealous because of a woman he knew not the name of.

"The tall one. Golden hair? Miss Jane Bennet. A perfect angel of a woman. Clearly the epitome of perfection. Certainly the only one in this ballroom—no, in London!—perhaps in England?—maybe even in the world!" Bingley continued to rave as the man sighed in relief. A realization dawned on him soon after.

"Bingley!" he exclaimed, effectively cutting him off.

"Yes?"

"Could you possibly introduce me to your wonderful partner and her sister?" he asked shyly.

"Oh yes! Yes of course!" He briskly strode back to the table where the women remained, laughing and chatting with each other.

They both looked up as Bingley approached them for the second time.

"Mr. Bingley!"

"Miss Bennet! I just couldn't stay away!" He shot her his most debonair smile.

The girls giggled until Elizabeth caught sight of the man from earlier. And he was coming to stand behind Mr. Bingley!

"Ladies, may I introduce my dear friend Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley?"

Jane glanced at Elizabeth, noticing her gaze locked on this new gentleman. Similarly, she noticed Mr. Darcy just as entranced. The two girls curtseyed to their new acquaintance.

"Mr. Darcy, may I present Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet." He bowed, training his eye on the latter's face.

"So you are Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Mr. Darcy's eyebrows shot up.

"You know of me?" he asked.

"Are you not the nephew of Lady Matlock?" she asked worriedly, afraid she had made a terrible mistake.

"Yes, that I am." His expression cleared understanding why his name would have traveled. This was the first time he had made it to his aunts opening ball in more than seven years. Ever since he came back from Cambridge, in fact.

"Your presence has been much anticipated. I believe your aunt was rather excited to see your face back in her ballroom this year."

"You have spoken to my aunt this evening?"

"I have not had yet the pleasure apart from her greeting in the hall, however Lady Gravner has recently called on her and we ran into her at the dress shop, isn't that right Jane?" she looked over to her sister who was engrossed in conversation with Mr. Bingley. She briefly looked up and smiled, nodding her head most emphatically, before turning back to her partner.

"Well, I am glad I was able to assuage your curiosity, Miss Elizabeth." He bowed slightly and she barely restrained a giggled. He was so terribly tall, and so terribly handsome. His brown hair was lightly curled and his brow strong, covering lovely deep brown eyes.

"Tell me, Miss Elizabeth, is your dance card yet full?"

"It is not, Mr. Darcy. In fact, only the first set is yet taken. I ran into Lady Matlock's son, Colonel Fitzwilliam, yesterday. You may have any other spot, if you wish it!"

"My cousin, Richard?" Darcy could feel the jealousy begin to pound through him again.

"Oh, yes! He would be your cousin, that's right! Yes, we met last season and we often run into each other around Town. We have become great friends. I have no brothers, you see, so he gives me the…experience I have lacked," she informed the gentleman, her eyes sparkling with secret mirth.

Relief swelled through Darcy once more. A brother. Perfect. Perhaps now his request would be more welcome. "I was wondering actually if I could perhaps obtain the dinner set? Perhaps then I could spend a lovely meal with a lovely lady telling me about all the society I have missed in the past years?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide at his truly bold inquiry. However she blushed and nodded demurely.

"Th-that would be pleasant, sir." She curtseyed to him in consent. "However I am not sure how much I could tell you. I attend the necessary balls and parties that society demands, however I do not listen to much gossip. I prefer to spend my time in my father's library."

Mr. Darcy carefully composed what he could feel would be a shocked expression. "Do you read much?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Darcy. I read a shameful amount. In fact, I have been spending less and less time my father's library lately because I am hard pressed to find a book I have in fact not read. And the weather is so lovely this time of year so I tend to bring my books outside nowadays. Do you read much, Mr. Darcy?" She quickly recovered from her extensive rambling, hoping she had not made him uncomfortable.

"Oh yes, Miss Elizabeth. I enjoy it quite well. The library in Pemberley is one of the finest in the country, I've been told. I care not for how it ranks, though, only how well it supplies me with books." He gave her a disarming smile. Elizabeth laughed lightly and extended her agreement.

The crowd surrounding them looked on in awe as two beautiful couples became better acquainted. Those who knew Mr. Darcy previously watched in further shock as they observed his easiness of manner with the younger Bennet sister. Though not unfriendly, he was often more stoic during these parties—when he actually attended them, that is.

Lady Matlock watched her nephew from afar. She too was well aware of the odd event that just occurred. She knew Miss Elizabeth Bennet and she highly approved of her character. A good family name and strong connections and friendships. Not an awful dowry either. The second of five daughters, she was to inherit twenty thousand pounds. Not as large a sum as some females, however not in any way minimal. She too had other qualities to recommend her, unlike many other pathetic females in the _ton_.

Yes. This may just be something she'd have to encourage. A splendid match. Lady Matlock had found a seed and was determined to water it until it flourished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own this novel. Unfortunately. Hopefully you can all enjoy this just the same! And thank you so much for the positive reaction to the last chapter! I hope I continue to please :)**

Four seasons out had done Elizabeth Bennet good. She had learned how to easily appease men, making them feel the superior figure in any conversation that was ultimately, in fact, steered by her. With this talent at ready hand, she departed the dance floor on the arm of Mr. Darcy as he escorted her to dinner. Sitting side by side, she was fully ready to make good use of her ability only to find it was completely unnecessary.

Jane and Bingley sat across from herself and Darcy, Bingley having asked for the dinner set soon after the first had finished. Elizabeth, noticing this with great pleasure, turned her full attention to Mr. Darcy and the obligatory dinner conversation.

"Miss Elizabeth, tell me. What languages do you speak?"

"Why, Mr. Darcy. I did not realize I had to be multi-lingual to survive this conversation!" Elizabeth teased. Darcy turned a bright red as he hurried to clear his mistake.

"Forgive me. I did not mean it to sound like a judgment or interrogation. I was simply curious."

With a pitying smile, Elizabeth rearranged her skirt before saying, "French, Mr. Darcy. French and Italian."

"And do you have any other hobbies apart from speaking French and Italian?" Darcy asked. Elizabeth thought it a very strange word to use and looked up to inquire into his meaning only to find a glint in his eye. It seemed to be the very same glint her father got when he thought he said something particularly amusing to himself. She smiled coyly before demanding, "And what leads you to believe that speaking foreign languages counts as a hobby?"

"Well, Madame, all young ladies have hobbies of the sort. Speaking modern languages, playing the pianoforte, drawing, dancing, singing, embroidery, designing tables and keeping up numerous and elongated correspondents. Tell me, Miss Elizabeth, which of these hobbies do you possess?"

"Drawing has never been my greatest talent, Mr. Darcy, and table designing goes with it. Embroidery demands a patience I do not have. However, you missed one that I find most diverting!" She realized his game soon enough and decided to play along. Not many young men would allow such freedom. He was practically mocking the very restrictions that society laid upon young women! Who was she to deny him?

"And what one is that?" he asked, his curiosity successfully piqued.

"Archery."

"Archery?" This time his shock could not be hidden. His eyebrows shot up as he stared in utter disbelief.

"Yes, archery."

"Why archery?"

"Why not archery?"

"It is just so old fashioned!" argues Mr. Darcy.

"So is embroidering cushions."

Mr. Darcy shook his head in admiration for this strong headed woman. Who was he to disagree with such a statement? He had been mocking it not two minutes previous.

"And what might your favorite volume be, Miss Elizabeth? As I recall you are quite an avid reader." he inquired.

Elizabeth pondered the question carefully before slowly answering, "I have to admit I find Thomas Moore's Utopia to be utterly enthralling. However Plato's philosophy often has me smiling in the most invigorated delight."

At hearing this, Mr. Darcy's respect for her heightened. Any woman he met who claimed to be a great reader always confessed to being so fond of those silly little novels that were meant to keep young ladies such as themselves entertained. That would never be called great reading. Elizabeth…_she_ was a great reader indeed! On the other hand, he was no longer surprised by such an admission.

Their witty banter continued until the dinner plates were removed and the party continued. Lady Matlock observed the couple from her end of the table taking great pleasure in the developments she was noticing. The only thing about the improvements in the situation that she disliked was the possibility that she would not be given the opportunity to meddle. However, on this count she merely decided that she would have to leap into action at the first available moment. She would love to take credit for such a match.

Therefore, as the ball continued she quickly approached Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"Elizabeth, did I tell you how happy I am that you consented to come to my ball?" Flattery, she believed, always worked.

"Lady Matlock!" Elizabeth quickly dropped into a curtsy before continuing. "I must express my deepest gratitude at being invited! It was most generous of you."

"Oh, nonsense! I have always been fond of you, dear! Can't imagine hosting a social gathering without you!" Elizabeth smiled, graciously accepting the favor as one ought to. "And you know," started Lady Matlock with a sly smile, "I don't believe my nephew Mr. Darcy can now imagine attending one without you being present."

At this Lizzy blushed a dark pink and she quickly looked away. "Lady Matlock, I assure you that that is not the case. He is, however, a wonderful gentleman."

"He is, he is. He is also exceedingly handsome, is he not?"

"He is, Madame."

"And intelligent."

"Very."

"Certainly amiable."

"Indeed."

"He would make a fine husband."

"He would."

Elizabeth froze as she heard her own words slip from her mouth. Her color darkened and Lady Matlock stared at her with barely contained glee.

"I apologize most deeply for what I said. I merely meant that I agreed…that when you said…only that…of course he would make a fine husband. For _any_ woman! Yes, the young lady he falls in love with will be very lucky indeed. Very lucky. I shall be ever so happy for her too and would indeed hope I could be lucky enough to find a man I loved of equal standard. Lady Matlock, I believe I hear my mother calling for me. Y-yes, I see her searching. I do apologize, I must be going to her now."

With her incessant babbling at an end, she swept through the crowd, mortified at her own behavior. And she fled from the presence of Lady Matlock!

Said lady was standing right where Elizabeth left her, feeling very clever. Yes, she did believe she was going to have a very easy time of this matchmaking business.

* * *

Mr. Darcy was scanning the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of his wild beauty.

_She is not _your_ wild beauty, Darcy. Shape up!_ he chastised himself. He finally spotted her in what seemed to be an exceedingly embarrassing conversation with his aunt. He prayed that Lady Matlock wasn't doing anything to injure the poor girl's sensitivities. It was his last desire on the planet for her to be uncomfortable.

_Why do you feel this way, Darcy? Have you no sense? You've met the woman once and only danced with her once as well! You already abhor the thought of her uncomfortable? _Darcy continued berating himself.

_Well, you could dance with her again…_he thought.

No. That would be entirely inappropriate, leading her on.

_Would it be leading her on? Leading her on implied you have no intentions…_

But he didn't!

_Don't you?_

With a growl of annoyance, he stalked over to his aunt's jovial being. "Aunt, may I inquire into the nature of the conversation you just had with Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" he asked uncomfortably.

She whipped around, startled by her nephew's sudden appearance. "Why, William! Have we taught you no manners? You do not sneak up on a lady!"

"I apologize, Aunt," he said with a bow of his head. "I merely saw Miss Bennet looking exceedingly uncomfortable and yourself looking unabashedly content."

Lady Matlock smoothed her skirt before answering, "And is Miss Elizabeth's welfare your immediate concern?"

Her cool countenance made Darcy slightly nervous. Darcy was afraid of no man and more the majority of the time, no woman. But his aunt he was terrified of and he would admit only to himself.

"I just made her acquaintance and found her to be a most charming young lady. I just do not wish her to be misused."

Lady Matlock's eyes studied her nephew carefully. "I assure you, William, that I misuse her in no way. In fact, I adore Miss Elizabeth. I also assure you that she is fine. Why don't you go ask her to dance to ensure her health?" Her sly smile returned though she did her best to hide it from her nephew. It would simply not do to have him guess what she was about. No, that would quite ruin everything. He was not one to feel controlled.

"Aunt, I have already danced with her. Surely you noticed her accompanying me to dinner. From that I was sure you had gleaned that we danced the dinner set together."

"Oh, William, I am very well aware you danced the dinner set."

"Then why have me ask her for another dance? That would be a second dance," he stated dumbly.

Lady Matlock nodded slowly. "Yes, Fitzwilliam, it would be."

"But surely that's the wrong impression," he pleaded.

"Is it, William?" Lady Matlock took her fan and flicked it open, walking away before her nephew had put together a shocked and embarrassed reply.

* * *

"Miss Bennet?"

Jane lookup from where she was huddled with her sister to see Mr. Bingley staring beseechingly at her. He noticed Elizabeth smiling brightly at her sister and recalled how charmingly devoted to Jane she had seemed during their dance after dinner. Taking her bright smile as inadvertent confidence, he continued.

"Would it be too forward to ask for the final set with you tonight?"

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged looks, the former urging the latter, and the latter's eyes widening considerably. "M-Mr. Bingley! I…" She took in his sincere countenance and finished, "I would love to dance the final set with you."

Mr. Bingley's entire figure lightened with the response and he quickly bowed before striding off to join a conversation about agriculture and estates. He had a terribly hard time contributing though as he knew that in just half an hour he would be in the wonderful arms of his perfect angel.

Well, not _his_ angle exactly. More like _an_ angel. God's angel. Filled with heavenly grace and unearthly beauty. As bright as the sun and as pure as the moon. As perfectly delightful as—

"Bingley!"

He snapped to attention at the announcement of his name and he was met with Mr. Harold's confused features. "Old chap, are you quite alright? We've been wondering after you for a good three minutes now, man!"

Embarrassment flooding his senses, Bingley rushed his reply. "Oh yes! Yes everything is perfect! I assure you! Absolutely perfect," he finished with a smile.

"Glad to hear it! Now, what crop system do you find most effective?"

"I could not say. Gentlemen, you must excuse me. It is time I find my partner and prepare for the next dance." He gracefully bowed out of the circle and went in search of Darcy. He found him just as Lady Matlock was leaving his speechless side.

"Good God, Darcy! What ever happened to you?" Bingley exclaimed.

"Elizabeth Bennet."

* * *

"Bingley, I've told you several times now! I cannot ask Miss Elizabeth to dance a second time!"

"And why ever not, Darcy? Surely you do not think her inferior!" Bingley guffawed.

"No, no, certainly not!"

"Then what?"

"I…I cannot say," Darcy admitted.

Bingley looked confused. "As in…it's a secret?"

"No, nothing like that. I just…" Darcy sighed tiredly. "I just don't know."

"Don't know what, Darcy?"

"I find her appealing and entertaining company. I enjoy being around her and it's wonderful to speak with a woman who is my equal in every way, accomplishments included. I just…"

"You can't let yourself go."

It was not a question.

"Why do you think I never show up to these balls, Bingley? I try to avoid all contact with the _ton_ and its ladies."

"But why _this_ lady?"

"Because I haven't found a way to convince myself she is _that_ lady."

Darcy sighed and Bingley marveled his friend's inability to trust any sort of decent human nature. He shook his head dejectedly and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Well Will, I just hope you don't regret it if you end up losing her."

Darcy's head turned and snapped at Bingley. "Lose her?" he hissed. "I don't _have_ her! I don't _want_ her! What made you think I did?"

Bingley's eyes widened to a size that would have been comical if they hadn't been staring at a severely spurned Miss Elizabeth. She stood for a moment, her chin high and her hands clenching onto fistfuls of her gown. She turned on her prettiest smile before addressing the situation.

"Yes Mr. Bingley. What made you think he did? I certainly never entertained the possibility myself."

Darcy froze. He refused to look down. He refused to look at Bingley. He refused to look at Elizabeth. He refused to look at any of those gathered there that evening.

So he closed his eyes and willed it all away. In actuality, he willed _himself_ away. Perhaps to the first circle of Hell where liars and those with _severe_ anger management issues belonged.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Bingley squeaked. He gruffly cleared his throat before continuing. "Miss Elizabeth. How wonderful to see you! May I help you in any way?" His looks of completely contrived eagerness made her smile gratefully at the man.

"Yes, my dear sister sent me to tell you that the last dance is about to begin. She is currently occupied with Miss Lark, but she will break away as soon as you retrieve her."

Bingley bowed in acknowledgment and gratitude. After shooting a grimace at his friend, she quickly exited the awkward situation. Elizabeth was about to follow suit and had in fact turned her back on Darcy when his voice caused her to halt.

"Miss Elizabeth."

Refusing to turn, she just waited for him to speak again.

"May I have this last dance?"

She was almost too shocked to think of a reply.

Almost.

"Mr. Darcy, we don't want to give Mr. Bingley the wrong impression again, do we? He was already horribly confused about the situation. It's best not to make it any worse for him."

Before her refusal had registered with Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth was lost in the crowd.

* * *

Lady Matlock sighed from her spot amidst her guests. Her nephew could be so foolish when he wanted to be.

Unfortunately, he could also be foolish when he didn't want to be, and that was his downfall on most occasions. Mr. Darcy was not a foolish man. One would have to be deranged to even entertain the idea. He certainly did seem to have his moments though. Lady Matlock sighed over this little mishap and decided to leave it be for the night. Her nephew was not one to live in disgrace, be it personal or public. He would fix this in his own due time and then she would happily resume her position matchmaker when that time came.

Until then, however, she had guests to see off.

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)** **And do remember that, as different circumstances were present as the Bennet children were raised, the dynamic will be very different the responses to certain situation will alter. Just a warning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people. **

**Here's the next chapter! Let's hope Darcy fixes his booboo, eh? Enjoy! :) **

_But she's from an important family!_ Darcy continued pacing back and forth along the same line in his library. His attempt to decide how to handle the situation with Elizabeth and once again find himself with Bennet Benediction—or so Bingley called it—seemed futile.

_Why do I even _care_ that she was insulted? What I said was true! _He would think.

_Was it?_ It was for comments like this that Darcy learned to hate the part of his brain he couldn't control. His conscience could go rot in bloody hell with his anger issues.

And so it went on, Darcy trying to rationalize his behavior in a way that made is alright for him to say those things, and then deciding he should be apologizing.

It was true, what he thought before. She was from an important family. Not at important as he was, that is, yet they—especially the two eldest daughters—seemed to be social favorites. No title, but friends in very high places.

Of course, by social favorites he meant friends of Lady Matlock's. Insulting a friend of Lady Matlock's was always an especially dangerous endeavor.

_But she's not as important as you! _he thought. _There is nothing she can do to harm you!_ This silly little notion was promptly ignored as Darcy grabbed his coat and hat and headed for the door.

* * *

The Bennet family spent their morning in the delicately and tastefully decorated parlor, sipping tea and having a peaceful morning. Elizabeth and Jane were rather intent on discussing the ball and a certain ginger's attentions to a certain blonde. Their younger sisters, Mary, Kitty and Lydia sat around them, listening to the tales. Mary's darker coloring was a pleasing contrast to her pale skin, yet it colored often as her sister's recounted their bold words. The plainest features in the family, they were also the most apt to turn a judgmental eye. Lydia, so much closer to Elizabeth in looks than the others, could hardly contain her excitement. Her hair thought similarly as it fought against the pins in the same jovial expression. Kitty's curls, however, differed from her sister Lydia's. Her rag curls-versus her sister's pin curls-were fairer, a lovely mixture in color of Jane's and Elizabeth. Her curls bounced in jubilatios in repsosne to her sisters' exciting night.

"Oh, the day I come out and go to my first ball I shall be the happiest girl in the world!" proclaimed Lydia. Kitty quickly agreed and Mary simply nodded her head.

"Is there much lively discussion?" was Mary's inquiry.

Elizabeth smirked ungraciously at the memory of Mr. Darcy. "If you can find someone intelligent enough, there can be."

Jane jumped in shock. "Lizzy!"

"It's true, Jane! I did find _one_ fellow." The three younger sisters leaned in to hear more. Lizzy noticed and quickly reprimanded them. "I will say no more, sisters! He turned out to be a snide man, a tad pompous for my liking. And quite rude!"

"Yes, but what was his _name_, Lizzy!" Lydia cried.

"Mr. Darcy," the butler announced. Lizzy, whose mouth was open ready to reply less favorably, froze and stared in wonderment at Mr. Cottingham.

"Excuse me, sir? How on Earth were you aware of such a fact?" she demanded indignantly, jumping to her feet. Were even servants privy to her humiliation?!

The butler looked frazzled. "Madame? To what are you referring? I am just announcing the caller at the door!"

Jane, Mary, Kitty and Lydia burst into a fit of giggles. Elizabeth colored horribly and sank back down into the cushions, wishing they would just swallow her up.

"So it seems your 'pompous man' decided to drop by!" Kitty's wink caused Elizabeth's cheeks to burn a bright red. Darcy chose that moment to grace the family with his presence.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway, not quite knowing what to do when he only knew two of the seven people in the room.

Jane quickly came to his assistance as Lizzy refused to look anywhere in his general vicinity.

"Mama, Papa, Mary, Kitty, Lydia, may I introduce Mr. Darcy? Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet, Misses Mary, Catherine and Lydia." Darcy bowed appropriately.

Mrs. Bennet quickly jumped in, taking her role as hostess very seriously. She was a small woman, however she was well fed. Raised in a like society, her behavior modeled all that it ought to. A little enthusiasm was always part of her nature, however.

"Mr. Darcy! How wonderful of you to join us! Please, sit down and tell us how you know my Jane!"

He slowly did as he was bid, taking a seat rather nearer to Elizabeth than to anyone else. "Well, Mrs. Bennet, first I must remark on the beauty of all of your daughters. London is truly a lucky place to be graced by such an agreeable family."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy," said Mr. Bennet. The women were of course a little flustered at the favorable comment, and the sisters shot a small glance at Elizabeth who had narrowed her visual options to just the floor.

"I met Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth at Lady Matlock's ball," Darcy continued. "I must say I found them most diverting company."

"Oh? I was wondering where I lost my daughters to that night!" commented Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Darcy gave a small smile.

"Yes, I'm afraid Mr. Charles Bingley and I took up much of their time."

"Well that's wonderful! One should always have friends in a crowded ballroom," Mrs. Bennet commented decidedly.

"Indeed."

A small silence ensued.

"Now, Mr. Darcy, would you mind telling us the purpose of your visit?" Mr. Bennet cut in. The silence, he felt, had gone on long enough. There was only so long everyone could awkwardly admire the furnishings and paintings.

"Ah, yes! My visit. Well. I was wondering—well, really hoping, that is—that Miss Elizabeth would be inclined to continue our…discussion…about…dancing."

His eyes immediately averted to her, and though she still stared at the floor, her eyes widened. Her stubborn nature told her to let him suffer, to allow him to leave in disgrace.

But her breeding told her otherwise. She stood and inclined her head towards Mr. Darcy.

"Sir, if you join me on a walk I would be glad to continue our…discussion," she agreed coldly. Darcy very nearly winced at her tone and her mother's eyes bore into her, wondering what had come over her daughter. Elizabeth's sisters tried their hardest to stifle a giggle, yet Lydia—the youngest and least trained to handle such a social setting—let one escape.

Mr. Darcy rose and addressed the eldest Bennets. "Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet. With your leave?" They both nodded in consent and Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth. She graciously took it, if not somewhat stiffly, and they exited the room.

The walk to the front door was nothing short of hostile on Elizabeth's end. Darcy prayed he could fix this.

As they made their way stoically through the streets of London to Hyde Park, he couldn't help but admire her figure in the pleasing yellow morning dress.

_It suits her_, he decided. _Yellow suits her just as it suits the Sun._

With this perfect self-intimidation in mind, Darcy decided to begin his endeavor.

"Miss Elizabeth?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?" came the flat reply.

"May I…may I offer you an apology?"

Elizabeth stopped, staring incredulously at Mr. Darcy. The halt in the walk jerked him almost comically as he was mid-stride.

"Mr. Darcy, I hardly know if _you_ know what you're apologizing for!" she cried.

"What? Of course I know!" It was now his turn to get offended. "Miss Elizabeth I am not half as daft as you seem to think me! I apologized for my lack of decorum in the ballroom and for insulting such a wonderful lady. If this does not satisfy you, I must apologize once again and ask you to enlighten me!"

"Mr. Darcy, the intent behind your comment, saying you do not wish to be attached to me, that was not the insult!" she told him, growing more emphatic with every word. His confusion set her off once more before he had to chance to answer. "Mr. Darcy, you spent one dance and then a dinner with me. I had hoped…or just wished…that my character was different enough from the young ladies who throw themselves at the feet of money and status."

"Miss Elizabeth…it is! It very much is!" Darcy assured her.

"Then why, Mr. Darcy, did you assume I was going to cling to you and take a second dance as any sort of promise? And if you believed that's what another dance would have meant, why did you assume I would accept? Did you assume I would attach myself so willingly after so short a time? Based on what? A promise of money?"

"Miss Elizabeth?" He could hardly comprehend what he was hearing.

"I was not insulted by your words. I was insulted by your judgment of my character," she concluded quietly.

Realization dawned on Darcy. He really had made her sound like a desperate gold digger who he was inclined to avoid, didn't he? But if that was what she thought…surely she was standing there for longer than either he or Bingley realized.

"Miss Elizabeth…how much did you _hear?_" he asked.

Her gaze hardened. " You wished to avoid ladies of the _ton_ which is why you never went to balls and why you wished to be separated from me. You didn't wish to grow too attached to some female."

_This is it!_ Darcy thought. _Just the place to plead my case!_

"Miss Elizabeth, you have to understand. I do wish to avoid ladies of the _ton. _I find them ill bred and fortune seekers. I must assure you, I do not include you in this category! Ever since I was of a marriageable age, mothers threw their daughters at me, hoping _she_ would be the one I would choose. I couldn't stand it, so I disappeared for a while. My first ball back in society, I hardly expected to find a woman so amiable as you, and so quickly! I assumed it was simply too good to be true. Please, allow me to apologize! I was paranoid and ill-advised. Allow me to make amends. I do wish to be friends."

The plea in his eyes hid something deeper than a wish for friendship however. Whether or not he knew it, whether or not he meant it, it was there. The plea for something more, something he had longed for since he had walked the hallowed halls of Pemberley alone.

If only she had looked into his eyes.

Alad she did not. She opened her ears to him, but her eyes remained planted on the ground. Her mind was already so preoccupied by his words that she simply could not bring herself to add a preoccupation of his face.

His long winded speech made Elizabeth think. She could understand what he said. Men often threw themselves in her path, as well as Jane's. A little self-preservation could be comprehended. She sighed, thinking she may have overreacted a smidge. She paused, gathered her wits about her, and smiled. Facing Mr. Darcy, she held out her hand for him to take. He did so quite willingly and bowed over it as she curtseyed.

"Mr. Darcy, I think being friends would be most agreeable."

* * *

He escorted her back to her home at the end of their walk. They had spent some rather pleasant time discussing anything that came to mind. Books, politics, nothing was safe. He marvelled at her ability to converse about almost anything with graceful dexterity. She put most women to shame, he realized.

He brought her safely back to her door, thinking how lovely her complexion looked after a little physical exertion.

_Darcy, did you not just agree to be friends? Stop!_ he chastised himself. _Why do you care so much? You're starting to sound like Bingley!_

As he successfully brought Elizabeth to her doorstep, he paused before handing her off.

"Miss Elizabeth?" he started. She looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat before saying, "The Bingley's are joining me for dinner tomorrow evening. I would be honored if you and your sister would join us. I'm sure Bingley would be happy as well."

Elizabeth smiled and immediately accepted the invitation. She was sure Jane would be thrilled. Mr. Darcy took her hand and bowed in farewell, and strode back down the street.

Elizabeth watched him before going inside, admiring the strength of his step.

And not for the first time, there was a plea in her eyes as well.

* * *

"Jane! Jane dear!" Elizabeth called as she handed her coat to the butler. She turned as he departed with it, thanking him for his service. As Mr. Cottingham disappeared, Jane entered. "Yes, Lizzy?"

"We have been invited to dine with Mr. Darcy and the Bingley's tomorrow night," she informed her. Elizabeth watched as Jane's countenance lit up.

"Oh! That was certainly very sweet! Did you run into the Bingley's on your walk?"

"No, no. Mr. Darcy had invited the Bingley's to dine at his home and extended us the same invitation. I took the liberty of accepting." Her cheeky smile at her sister caused a blush to erupt on Jane's face.

"What about your walk, though?" At this point, the other sisters had joined and quickly joined in the petition for information.

Elizabeth sighed. "What a nosy family I have!" she cried. "Come. Let us retire to the drawing room and I shall tell you."

Mary wove her way to the front. "Elizabeth, first you must tell us what happened in the first place!" Lydia and Kitty agreed vehemently. Elizabeth sighed once more before settling herself in for a long sisterly chat.

* * *

"I still can't believe he said such a thing!" Kitty announced, placing a scandalized hand on her heart. Mary nodded solemnly.

"Some men cannot help but be frazzled when presented with such a pretty lady, though," she offered. Elizabeth smiled gratefully at her sister. She had always been a kind soul. She was but one year younger than Elizabeth herself. Mrs. Bennet had offered to bring her out this season though both Jane and Elizabeth remained unmarried. She refused however. She was quite happy to have her books and her handsome pianoforte at her disposal, leaving the frivolous ball-going to her elder sisters. Both Kitty and Lydia were not so pleased, however their mother _did _promise Kitty that if neither sister had become engaged this season, she would have the next season and Lydia the one after that.

It's true what they say, after all. Cooping them inside the home until the eldest are married hardly encourages sisterly affection.

Luckily, both Lydia and Kitty were exceedingly affectionate towards their elder sisters. All five were in fact very close, though they did have their specific pairings. Jane and Elizabeth were the angelic pair, with Lydia and Kitty thick as thieves. Mary would wander between often, welcomed with open arms by either. Admittedly, however, the five enjoyed sticking together. With an environment as forbidding and hostile as that of the _ton, _those one trusted had to be kept close at all times.

She sighed. She supposed that was the problem. Did she trust Mr. Darcy? She wanted to, that was for sure. He was such an agreeable man when he wanted to be, and in a very like mind to hers. His avoidance of the pomp of the _ton_ was truly understandable. The only option, she supposed, was going to this dinner on the morrow and hoping to have her confidences strengthened.

_And who knows?_ she pondered. _Perhaps Bingley and Jane will be able to get a little better acquainted!_

* * *

That night Jane stole into Elizabeth's chamber. This was a regular event, as they cherished their late night talks. There was nothing like snuggling up in sheets in the dead of night and sharing the most private dreams and aspirations with a most beloved sister.

"Lizzy?" she whispered. She heard a rustle from the bed at the end of the room. She quickly tiptoed over and slid right into place.

"Well there you are, Jane! I was beginning to think you forgot about me!" she responded indignantly.

"Oh please, Lizzy! Do not be so ridiculous."

They shared a stretch of silence, reveling in the quite.

"Lizzy?" Jane started cautiously. Her sister grunted in reply. "Do you think Mr. Bingley's sisters will be present at the dinner?"

Elizabeth sat up and considered her sister for a moment. "I honestly do not know. Why, Jane?"

"Well…one's family is very influential in one's actions, often time, and I if they don't like me then I fear I will never get the chance to make Mr. Bingley's better acquaintance," she confessed quietly. Elizabeth's gaze softened.

"Sister, how could anybody help but love you? I doubt their mere approval should even be a worry!"

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

"Well I'm glad."

They both sat in silence once more before Jane's expression turned from one of worry to one of mischief.

"Lizzy?" The sister in question grunted once more. Jane smiled to herself before continuing.

"I hear Mr. Darcy has a sister."

**Next week, the dinner! Hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, a bit iffy about this chapter. But hopefully you guys will like it! Again, the characters belong to Jane Austen as I can only dream of being as amazing as her. So. Read on. **

Mr. Darcy lay in bed, willing sleep to come. Sleep, however, remained out on its leisurely stroll and would not be back for a while. In its place it left images of Elizabeth for the man to dwell on. And dwell he did. He saw the sparkle in her eyes as she spoke of things that made her passionate, the playful glint when teasing him, the burning when fighting for justice. He saw the deep color of her hair and that stubborn curl that would never stay pinned. Plump lips tortured him and her figure teased him.

She was such a compelling woman, so full of life and goodness! She mocked propriety's boundaries by managing to stay within them yet speaking of things no other lady has either dared or had the mental capacity to speak of! His toes were beginning to become sore from his being kept on them. He mind was being held captive by Elizabeth Bennet and he slowly felt his the ice that had formed around his heart melt. He daydreamed of her so often—seeing her in Pemberley, in his town house, on his arm anywhere he was—that it was starting to become a hindrance to his everyday life!

_There is only one solution, William,_ his conscience declared. He rolled his eyes at himself. What could that possibly mean?

_Court her._

…

The butler strode into the drawing room where Darcy's guests were convened.

"The Miss Bennets," he announced. Both Bingley and Darcy stopped the conversations they were a part of and quickly stood to face the door. As the women came in and curtseyed, the two gentlemen bowed, taking several moments to comprehend their presence.

Charles Bingley could hardly believe his angel was before him, a vision in an ivory gown embroidered with seed pearls. It folded seamlessly to the contours of her body, giving her an ethereal, heavenly glow.

Fitzwilliam Darcy likewise was having a difficult time acknlowedging Miss Elizabeth as a human being. Her lavender dress clung to her in a most pleasing way. Her curls were piled elegantly on top of her head, her pale neck glowing in the light.

Bingley approached Jane who offered her hand.

He took it, muttering, "Miss Bennet." Darcy was right behind him, looping his way to the younger sister.

"Miss Elizabeth." His eyes raked her appearance. He lightly sniffed the air around him. _Lavende_r, he thought wryly. _How appropriate._

"Good evening, gentlemen," Elizabeth began diplomatically. "Mr. Darcy, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you." He secretly harbored an intense satisfaction at the compliment. "May I introduce you to the rest of the party? Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet, this is Caroline Bingley, Louisa Hurst and James Hurst." His introduction made Caroline and Louisa bow their heads in recognition to the Bennet sisters.

"Miss Bennet," began Caroline, "I have heard so much about you from Charles! You as well, Miss Elizabeth." Both girls curtseyed humbly.

"You are too kind, Miss Bingley," Jane replied. Caroline waved her hand, brushing it off.

"Nonsense! Come, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. Sit next to me. I would love to hear about your seasons in the _ton. _Unfortunately, this is the first I have been able to attend."

Elizabeth stood awkwardly as her sister was took the offer. Bingley of course followed her and was thoroughly chastised by his sister to allow the lovely Miss Bennet the seat next to her. Bingley blushed a brightly then shifted to the other side of Caroline. Though happy for Jane—quite the attention paid by Bingley's sister!—Elizabeth knew not what to do with herself. There didn't seem to be much space in the circle with no other seats available and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst seemed rather unsociable.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

Lizzy looked up to find Mr. Darcy staring curiously at her. She raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement. He took her hand and guided her to where the rest of the party sat, allowing her to socialize with the rest of the group. He quickly received two chairs from the other side of the room. Elizabeth felt a light blush appear from his gentlemanly actions.

"So, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, what did you think of Lady Matlock's ball the other night?" Caroline began. Both Jane and Elizabeth exchanged looks. They had not realized Caroline was even there.

"It was absolutely lovely," Jane replied. "Lady Matlock is the _ton_'s greatest party planner. It's always wonderful to open a season at such a magnificent ball."

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth began. Caroline's eyes noticed the attention that was about to be paid and quickly interrupted.

"Mr. Darcy, would you not call it splendid?" He visibly deflated at having to address this woman versus the lovely creature next to him.

"I would."

"I didn't get to see you all night! Were you much engaged?" she asked.

Elizabeth stiffened. Darcy glanced at her, hoping he could get out of this situation. "Yes, Miss Bingley, I was quite busy. I had not been to a ball such as that for quite some time. There was much mingling to do."

"Mr. Darcy-"

Elizabeth was cut off once more. "Mr. Darcy, do tell me the sort of acquaintances you have. Do you have many friends here in London?"

"I have a few acquaintances here, but no real ties. Now, Miss Elizabeth, I believe you were trying to say something?" He turned his full attention towards her and Caroline's eyes narrowed. This one posed a problem. A very popular and wealthy problem.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I thank you. I was speaking to Lady Matlock at the ball and have I correctly discovered you are her nephew?"

"Are you saying you do not trust my aunt enough to take her word for it?"

"Oh, no! Mr. Darcy, I meant no such thing!"

"She will be most put out that such a favorite of hers does not trust her!"

Mr. Darcy had done well up until this point at keeping a straight face, however he couldn't help but let a shadow of a laugh escape. Elizabeth, who was horribly afraid of having offended this man and his family visibly relaxed at this. However, she quickly became playfully incensed and took out her fan and lightly administered several whacks his arm.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy! You are an insufferable man!" He allowed himself a full laugh now, pathetically attempting to defend himself from the attack of the fan. It felt good, laughing, he decided. He hadn't laughed so freely in so long…and now he had forgotten why.

"I beg you, Miss Elizabeth, I was merely jesting and would appreciate it if you replaced your fan back onto your lap," he chuckled. Bingley, who was completely absorbed in his angel, looked up briefly at the sound and had to do a double take. This was a scene he did not often have the opportunity to witness.

"Darce, what have you done to antagonize Miss Elizabeth so?!" he cried. Darcy could hardly muster the composure to ignore him and turn to Jane.

"Miss Bennet, I must inquire. Is your sister much in the habit of attacking unsuspecting gentlemen?" Jane laughed and decided to play along.

"I must reply in the negative sir. I assure you she is not generally so violent and must ask what you have done to set her off?"

"This gentleman," Elizabeth began, eyes dangerously narrowed, "decided to tease me most unpleasantly!"

"Oh dear. Elizabeth is not to be teased! Mr. Darcy, what will we do with you?"

"I think your sister has done quite enough," he ventured. Elizabeth huffed. 'Insufferable man' was muttered once more and silence ensued. This span of silence was most satisfactory to Mr. Darcy. In that time he was able to gaze at the object of his budding affections, allowing himself to see just how the light danced in her enchanting green eyes in exhilaration. The slight flush on her cheeks brought a certain life to her face as her lips freely smiled.

Freely smiling was something he found himself more apt to do recently. Seeing Miss Elizabeth do it so often…it seemed only natural to him now.

Caroline, on the contrary, had watched the entire scene, utterly frozen. What had Miss Elizabeth just done?! Surely she knows who this is! Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire! Is she slow? Is she _stupid?_ Is she…is he _laughing_? Is he not horribly insulted and scandalized by this complete lack of decorum and manners? It was completely inappropriate! But he seemed so…happy. This was completely unacceptable. As the ruckus died down she decided it was time the spotlight was once again on her.

"Miss Elizabeth," she began, a large and utterly fake smile glued to her face, "how…spirited you are. I'm surprised your mother supports such…behavior." The company froze at the barbed remark.

"Miss Bingley, I assure you my mother has tried to break me of my emotional habits many a time, however I simply find it unfair that I am not to have fun."

Caroline winced. Women were not to have _fun._ Women were to have _babies_ with rich _husbands. _She was about the respond when Mr. Darcy got there first.

"Miss Elizabeth, I must admit the first time I saw you I decided you were the type of creature only to be tamed in a ballroom, and for my accuracy I am glad," he admitted.

"Glad, sir?" Elizabeth asked, eyes twinkling.

"Glad, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline blanched. "Why ever would you be glad about such a thing? Do you wish to have an acquaintance who will embarrass you in public?"

All present members of the party tensed—save the Hursts who were sitting bored and boring not too far off—and Charles whipped around to his sister. "Caroline, is that how you address an acquaintance?"

"Mr. Bingley, I assure you, it is merely a misunderstanding. Caroline was merely referring to her belief that this is a normal occurrence and that I walk around London hitting unsuspecting gentlemen with my fan. I may now clear up this misunderstanding by informing her that I do not and that she need not worry for the reputation of anyone I may choose to associate with." Elizabeth's cool address caused Mr. Darcy to gaze at his Elizabeth in admiration.

_His Elizabeth?_ He thought dubiously. _She was not his Elizabeth!_

_Yet._

Charles paused. It was possibly just best not to get involved. Let women work out their problems amongst women, for the all-mighty Lord himself would be hard pressed to understand them.

Charles had always been a little slow in understanding the customs of ladies.

And several other things.

Caroline continued her observation of the younger Bennet girl and Mr. Darcy. She was not pleased with what she saw. Not at all. He seemed animated and amiable and worst of all, he actually seemed _happy!_ He didn't seem happy around her! And if he didn't seem happy around her, there was no way on God's green Earth that he was going to seem happy with _anybody else. _That's what she was there for. To make sure everybody else's company made him absolutely miserable!

"Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy mentioned before that you seemed to be a favorite of his aunt's. Do you see her much?" she inquired. She had to know the extent of the damage control she was dealing with. No use undertaking a project without her research, after all!

And of course, as long as she was talking to her, Mr. Darcy couldn't. Caroline Bingley did nothing for only one reason.

"Not as often as I would like, sadly." Caroline had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"Well being in the company of such a lady would be nothing but beneficial." This time Darcy had to work to keep his eyes from rolling.

"Caroline, as true as that is…I suppose…she is a lady of great company. She has quite the charming wit and I must say time spent with her is time well spent. She is exceedingly wise, as well, in matters that I have little experience," Elizabeth said delicately.

"Tell me, how did you meet?" Caroline inquired. She had yet to be in Lady Matlock's company for more than her introduction at the ball. She didn't even know how one went about getting put in her sights!

"Well, we share a dressmakers so our paths crossed one day the previous season as we were purchasing a gown for a ball we were both invited to."

Caroline's eyes widened. They shared a _dressmakers?_ Who were these Bennets and how had she not heard of a family who were able to visit such a shop?! She had heard of the places Lady Matlock frequented from some girls she spoke to during the ball, and it that shop was one of the most exclusive in London!

"Miss Elizabeth," she gasped. She tried to get a more coherent answer out but all that came was an airy, "How?"

Elizabeth was truly puzzled by the woman that sat before her. She was a woman with flaming red hair, which on its own would have been quite beautiful had she not insisted on wearing bright orange gowns that seemed to clash with everything that was Caroline Bingley. It made her pasty skin look completely washed out, her hair looked out of place. It was a very bold color to begin with. This Miss Bingley seemed to be under the impression that attempting to insult her manners in public exhibited superior manners and conduct of her own in order to appeal to those who could help her situation yet she seemed so conceited in her own position that it was utterly inconceivable to her that no one fell to their knees in her presence! Yes, Elizabeth was puzzled about this woman's judgment and understanding.

"How? By…going to the dressmakers?" Elizabeth knew she was being impertinent now, but she could not help it. She simply had no other way to answer such an odd question.

Caroline's eyes narrowed once more yet a strained, high pitched and incredibly annoying laugh came out. In the sickliest sweet voice Elizabeth had ever heard, Caroline responded, "Oh, Miss Elizabeth, you have quite the sense of humor, don't you! Of course, by going to the dressmakers! But how one such as Madame Devroulez?"

Caroline was enraged. How did this little chit deserve to go to the elite when Caroline could not? How did _she_ get the honor?! And how was it fair she thus turned out to be an important enough a person that Caroline would now have to shift some niceties in her direction?!

"Well I personally find it unnecessary however my father and mother insist."

"But how would one get an appointment there?" Caroline inquired. She made it sound so simple! Perhaps it was easier than she thought! That would be a gleeful proposition. Then she could really impress Darcy!

"It's just a place we've always gone."

_Well that was helpful,_ Caroline thought dryly. Turning to Mr. Darcy, she said "Mr. Darcy, doesn't Georgiana go to Madame Devroulez?"

"She does."

"Is she in town now?"

"She is. She is staying with our aunt."

"Whatever for?"

"I thought some time with a female family member might do her some good. After being locked up at Pemberley, I believe it will beneficial. Especially since she will be preparing to come out soon."

Darcy was getting tired very quickly of Caroline and her insistent questions. If only he could escape. And take Elizabeth with him...

"Dinner is served."

That would do it.

He quickly rose and offered Elizabeth his arm.

"Miss Elizabeth, I feel it is my duty as host to make sure you arrive to the dining room safely." His mock seriousness was almost too much for Elizabeth as she replied, "Well, Sir, I am flattered at your concern for my safety. Please, I put my life in your hands." Bowing his head in acceptance of his duty, he was all ceremony as he left the room with her.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, so this is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

"Miss Elizabeth, I was under the impression that you were well aware I was Lady Matlock's nephew from our introduction at the ball," Mr. Darcy mentioned. He was neither accusatory nor disapproving—just amused. His amusement grew when he saw his dinner partner blush. He had been working up the courage to get some sort of friendly interaction-teasing included-through the first course. Now, with the entry of the second, his Courage Reserve levels may just be high enough.

"Your impression would be correct sir. I just thought Miss Bingley was making you uncomfortable so I was trying to distract you. I apologize if _my_ impression was incorrect," Elizabeth explained.

She sat there meekly, praying she hadn't offended the man for real this time. Not a meek person, she felt a little ridiculous, blanching at this man's ability to bring this out in her. Her mother would be thrilled.

She was surprised to hear a suppressed laugh emanating from Mr. Darcy. She looked over as he tried to school his features, able to subdue himself into a deep chuckle.

"Miss Elizabeth, if I may be so forward as to thank you profusely for your actions?" Mr. Darcy requested, his smile absolutely stunning.

After an internal sigh of relief, Elizabeth allowed a charming smile to grace her features in return. "You may be so forward, Sir."

"Well then, Miss Elizabeth, I thank you for your actions. Charles is a most trusted friend, but his sister…" he trailed off, unable to finish this delicately.

"Is a character?" Elizabeth suggested. His eyes twinkled at her as he replied, "Yes, thank you. A character. A very undesirable character."

"Poor Miss Bingley! And to think she is chasing you with such admirable dedication!" Elizabeth cried mockingly.

"Is she that obvious?" Mr. Darcy winced.

"Mr. Darcy, her cap is set on you, and I'm sure all of London knows."

"Well nevertheless, there is no 'poor Miss Bingley.' Only conniving, scheming and insupportable Miss Bingley," he muttered. Elizabeth had to choke back a laugh as she stole a glance at the end of the table where the subject of their conversation sat.

"Oh dear, Mr. Darcy, I do believe she's staring at us!" Elizabeth laughed. Mr. Darcy snorted lightly.

"Miss Elizabeth, as my friend please refrain from ever bringing to my attention such grave circumstances." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but marvel at the easy banter and pleasure she took from his company. She blushed lightly at the way he had apologized to her the day before and the way his attention had been focused on her.

_Don't be silly, Elizabeth. His only other friend in the room, Mr. Bingley, is rather occupied with your sister! Of course he'll be talking to you!_ she chastised herself.

Upon this reminder, she spared a glance for her sister and her possible new beau. Jane was smiling radiantly at the adorable ginger.

_She's so happy…_Elizabeth realized. _I might have to start coming to terms with my big sister finding love and moving on from our simple family life. _

She sighed and Darcy eyed her with concern. "Miss Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and offered a sad smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well what is it?" he asked earnestly. She just gestured to the other end of the table. Upon noticing his friend and Miss Bennet he looked curiously back at Elizabeth.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"She's falling in love."

* * *

The party had separated after dinner and the men had quickly decided that they had best not keep the ladies waiting. Entering the parlor not long after the women had, Bingley found his sweetheart and Caroline sitting on the sofa near the coffee table. Louisa sat near them yet hardly participated in the amiable conversation. Darcy noticed his friend's absence from the set and quickly spotted her standing near the large fireplace, one hand delicately resting on the mantel. He followed her gaze to the landscape hanging above it. He smiled softly at the vision of his Pemberley. His heart swelled at the thought that she found it as beautiful as he did.

Approaching cautiously, he murmured quietly to the woman.

"Perhaps you would like to sit down?" Elizabeth looked up, surprised to see him so soon. She suddenly noticed just how anti-social she must have seemed and a light pink adorned her cheeks. Regardless, she nodded at his offer.

He attempted to stifle a chuckle as she flushed and followed him to two chairs positioned side by side. They sat in a rather uncomfortable silence until Elizabeth summed up the guts to address her new friend.

"Mr. Darcy, I heard from Jane that you have a sister?" she inquired. She was happy she did, for his countenance brightened at the mere mention.

"I do, Miss Elizabeth! Georgiana Darcy is very dear to me."

"Is she not in London with you, sir? I recall you mentioning her presence, yet she is staying with her aunt?"

"She is. I wish I could have her with me. Alas, my aunt stole her away and insisted she stay with her. i agreed it was for the best. You see she is not yet out and though I deemed it a bit early, Aunt Matlock thought it was time to start coaching her for her future," he confessed with a bow of his head.

"Not yet out?" Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyebrows shooting up in shock. "How old is your sister, Mr. Darcy?" In a moment she heard the impertinence in her words and quickly begged his forgiveness. She was merely surprised.

"No, Miss Elizabeth, it is quite alright, I assure you! I have no qualms with telling you she is not yet sixteen," he answered gently. She nodded in understanding.

"She is my sister Lydia's age!" she told him enthusiastically. "Such a pleasant age for a young lady."

Darcy could not help but chuckle this time. "And how is that, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Why, sir, one has freedom! She is allowed to visit the shops with other dignified ladies, however she is yet to be given any obligations. Once her first season out comes, she is meant to be as appealing as she can, making a chore of being as accomplished and pretty as she can possibly be!" she declared emphatically.

"Do you find it much a chore?" the gentleman inquired, eyes sparkling.

"Pleasing a man is always a chore," she replied, "for who says that women who play the pianoforte would not rather go to school to study philosophy?" She made sure her eye met his.

"And are you one of these women, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked slowly.

"Sometimes I fancy I am one of these women, but then I sit in my father's library and remember I can be quite satisfied with my lot in life as long as there are books," she stated decidedly. Mr. Darcy's lip twitched at the corner. He couldn't help but have an urge to please this woman. As a result, he abruptly stood and offered his arm.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I have the pleasure of introducing you to my humble library here in Darcy house?"

Elizabeth answered with a demure smile and a pretty blush, taking his arm. She could hardly think, his offer had been so sudden. All she could jumble together was, "The pleasure would be all mine."

Her only thought was why he was so eager to show his library off to her. She had indeed just stated a large library would make her happy with her lot in life but…surely he could not mean…surely he was not suggesting a life in _his_ library?

_Elizabeth, don't be such a silly creature! You are becoming just as assuming as those women in the ton! You like to read, he likes to read, let him show you a simple library, so let it just be a library!_

They glided through his home together, causing a pause through the rest of the company, leaving them to marvel how naturally their movements synched.

The conversation throughout their journey had dissolved Elizabeth to a bout of laughter and Darcy to a round of low chuckles, however he quickly sobered up once they reached the destination.

"Miss Elizabeth, I must beg you to close your eyes."

Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow in silent amusement. Darcy rolled his eyes. "Miss Elizabeth, I must insist. You will ruin my surprise!" She giggled, but conceded as he put his hand on the door knob. Gently taking her hand and guiding her, he began to smile. What if he could do this with every room? In all of his homes? Perhaps on a sort of tour…

_A wedding tour?_ his conscience provided its unlikely—yet not unwelcomed—input. His eyes briefly narrowed at himself before shaking his head pure of all such thoughts. It was much too early. He cleared his throat and gently told his companion to open her eyes. As she did so, he grew bolder at her gleeful expression.

Elziabeth twirled, taking in everything around her. She was wrong. This would never be just a library. This would be _heaven_. Shelves towered upon shelves, books dwarfing books. It was more magnificent than anything she had ever witnessed. Her senses were almost overcome! Her library was not small, but it was _nothing_ compared to this monstrosity! How on Earth did he acquire so many books!? Was he part of some secret society that sent hundreds every month? Was there a way to _join_ this secret society?

"Oh Mr. Darcy! This is magnificent! Where did you get all these books?" she wondered in awe.

"It's a small selection from my library in Pemberley," he admitted. She turned to face him, eyes wide.

"A small selection?" she choked, her twirling coming to an abrupt halt. He nodded with a broad grin.

"Miss Elizabeth, please allow me to offer you the never ending service of my library. I'm afraid I am the only one using it, so I fear I neglect hundreds of books at a time." Elizabeth was nearly speechless with gratitude. She slowed considerably though, placing an arm at her side that was previously stroking the spine of a volume.

"Sir, why all this kindness?"

"You said yourself you were running out of books in your family library. I am merely offering you my own," he stated humbly. Elizabeth smile was dazzling.

Mr. Darcy stared in wonderment before continuing himself, "So, Miss Elizabeth. Could you be satisfied with this lot in life?"

Elizabeth was so engrossed in the vast selection that she barely heard his voice. Turning around she merely muttered a noncommittal, "Hm?"

Flushing a deep red, Mr. Darcy cleared his throat. "I just asked if it would be acceptable for me to introduce my sister to you at some point? Even though she is with my aunt, who is supposedly teaching her about being a lady, I believe your influence would be good for her."

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "Sir, I would be honored to meet Miss Darcy. However, I must disagree. My influence would be most unwelcome. I am not demure or malleable like some believe ladies ought to be. I'm afraid all I could teach her was impertinence." Though a light teasing tone was offered, Mr. Darcy could see the worry and heaviness in her eyes.

_Worry? About what? Perhaps she thinks I don't find her a good lady?_ He mentally scoffed—the idea was absurd! She was every bit the lady. In fact, she was a progressive lady! He found it refreshing and wonderful.

"What you call impertinence, I call intelligence and liveliness. I would hate to allow my sister to become a doormat. I think your influence is exactly what she needs. She is a bright girl—I want her to use it," he confessed. Elizabeth was touched. Could this man truly think so highly of her? Was she the model he wished his sister to look at?

She blushed at the thought, forcing herself to turn back to the books so as to hide it. Silence stretched for some time, both enjoying each other's presence and the atmosphere of the library. Darcy was thinking back to dinner and her reaction to her sister's seemingly love-struck state. Pausing, he gathered his courage and addressed Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, about your sister," he started. Elizabeth faced him with a quizzical brow and waited for him to continue. "You seemed…melancholy at her response to Mr. Bingley. I was merely wondering why, and if there was any assistance I could offer?"

Elizabeth sighed and took a seat on the nearby chaise.

"Mr. Darcy, I will sound a most selfish creature," she admitted. He shook his head.

"We are all allowed those moments, Miss Elizabeth. Now, please, I don't mean to be forward, but Bingley is my dearest friend. If there is something I should be worried about…" he said. Elizabeth emphatically shook her head.

"No, Sir! Please do not misunderstand my conduct! I assure you, Jane is the truest, most gentle of women. That is not the problem. That will never be a problem, in fact!" she cried. At his urge, she continued, "However, she is also _my_ dearest friend. She is my confidant. We spend all of our time together, think highly of each other's opinions, and often speak late into the night of hopes…dreams…our future," she confided. "And now she's in love. And I am so happy for her, truly I am. She deserves happiness more than any I have ever known. But…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

Throughout this speech, understanding dawned on Mr. Darcy. It was something he thought about every time he noticed how much Georgiana has grown.

"But this means you may soon lose her," he finished softly. She looked away, tears welling in her eyes. Willing herself to smile she nodded.

"I will be happy for her the day she gets her happily ever after. I truly will. I shall just miss her. That's all it was, Mr. Darcy."

He sat next to her and gently took her hand. "Miss Elizabeth, you remember. She may soon depart to married life, but that does not mean she will be leaving you behind. You may find yourself swept up at the same time!"

She laughed. "Oh, Mr. Darcy, I have yet to meet a man who wants me for my character and not for my position. I assure you, the men who discover my character at all seem to be determined to keep a friend's distance."

"Not every man…" he whispered to himself. It was in that moment-that single minute, where he sat next to a sad girl with thoughts of a bleak future-that he decided for certain.

He would give Miss Elizabeth _her_ happily ever after.

* * *

The friendly couple arrived back at the parlor to find Caroline and Bingley hanging on Jane's every word.

"I wonder what they could be talking about Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth mused. Her companion merely shook his head, claiming he never assumed to know what a young lady could be talking about.

"Well shall we find out?" Elizabeth suggested. Hardly waiting for an answer, she walked to the small party and took a seat next to Bingley.

"Oh, Lizzy! They asked about our family estates! Here, Lizzy knows much more about them than I!" Jane confessed. Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow, saying she highly doubted that, however she took her cue with grace.

"Burghley House is in Stamford. It is a beautiful creation. The tenants are kind and quite wonderful people. Netherfield in Hertfordshire, however, I hold dear. It is not as grand or large, but it is situated most spectacularly in wild country and I do love the almost unkept feel about it. The tenants there are simply marvelous. The town of Meryton is charming."

Darcy and Bingley were impressed. A family who cared about the tenants was rare, and one who brought them up with pride was even rarer. Darcy made a mental note to discuss this at further depth with Elizabeth at a later time. Unfortunately, both men were snapped out of their thoughts by an unwelcomed opinion.

"The tenants?" Caroline sneered. "Why would you care at all about what kind of people the tenants are? Surely there is no interaction!"

Darcy stared in disbelief at the ignorance this woman portrayed. Bingley looked almost ashamed of his sister. How so high handed a woman could be related to such a good man, Elizabeth would never know.

Elizabeth sharply examined Caroline before saying coldly, "Miss Bingley, I assure you, my family thinks highly of our tenants. What is an estate without the good people who work it?"

Caroline looked at Darcy before saying to him, "Well, Mr. Darcy, it seems even in London where one is expected to be civilized, there will always be a presence of country roughness."

Elizabeth looked as if she had been slapped. Jane's eyes grew wide, completely taken aback. This woman had seemed so amiable! Perhaps she didn't realize the extent of the insult? Bingley grew red with rage. Never had he been more ashamed of his sister.

Mr. Darcy, the one she had predominantly addressed, could hardly comprehend what he had heard. Opening his mouth slowly, he spared a glance at Elizabeth. She was frozen, hardly daring to breathe. Turning back to Caroline, he made his quick reply.

"Miss Bingley, without care for the tenants, an estate will fail. There would be a state of disrepair and absolutely no funding. The master is no more important in the grandeur of a house than the tenants are, and it is this bit of advice I recommend you keep in mind, should any landed gentleman deem it proper to marry you."

Caroline colored highly at the implication of her unsuitability. Elizabeth, on the other hand, simply gazed at the gentleman in gratitude.

Darcy merely hoped his gaze could convey all he thought of Elizabeth, and just how suitable he found _her._

**Hope you all liked it! Review! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the late update! School starting has taken up much of my time. In fact, all of it. Now, please, enjoy! Some familial interaction for the Darcy's in this one! Enjoy!**

When the company departed, Darcy sat in solitude reflecting back on the night's events. Elizabeth had been friendly—not improperly so, but flatteringly so. However, they _had_ agreed to a mutual friendship. He supposed one should, in fact, be friendly in a friendship. He just didn't know how to take her attentions. She was more outgoing and affectionate than her sister, that's for sure. Or perhaps her sister simply didn't feel an attachment. But would that then mean that Elizabeth did? And if Elizabeth did, why didn't she pick up on his hints?

Darcy ran his hands through his hair and grunted in frustration. He stood abruptly and strode to the small writing desk at the edge of the room.

This writing desk was his favorite in the house. It was sturdy, made of heavy mahogany. The intricate carvings always made him think of his mother. It was this very table, in fact, that he had seen her write many a letter.

Darcy sighed once more and slapped a piece of paper in front of him. He tapped the butt of his pen against the table. After a few seconds he began his small note.

_Dearest Georgie_.

…

"Aunt, may I go out for the morning?"

The young girl's aunt looked up from her novel and furrowed her eyebrows. Georgiana didn't like walking alone and didn't have many acquaintances in town.

"Where to, Georgiana?" she inquired carefully. She knew the trouble unassuming girls could get into in London.

"William wrote me and asked me to stroll with him in the park," she answered, a hopeful expression in her eyes. Her aunt immediately relaxed. In fact, she grinned.

A perfect opportunity.

"Georgiana dear, that is of course perfectly fine. Please pass along my love." The young girl nodded eagerly and turned to leave. Lady Matlock continued, however.

"But, dear?"

With the encouragement of a curious look, she added, "Be sure to ask after a Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

The gleam in the noble woman's eye could have lit half of London on a moonless night.

…

Darcy approached his aunt's home and waited patiently on the doorstep for his sister to exit the house. When she did, he swept her up in an enormously brotherly hug. She was taken aback by this unexpected fervor. She hadn't seen him this frazzled since…well since he had to learn how to take over the estate.

While secretly relishing in the attention, she couldn't help but be worried. After he had released her and they began their walk down the street, she looked at him curiously.

"Brother, are you alright?" she asked tentatively. He looked at her sharply and carefully examined her before replying, "Yes, of course, Georgie, I'm fine!"

She nodded and fell silent. She then remembered her aunt's request and decided to fulfill it now before she forgot completely.

"Fitzwilliam, I am to enquire after a Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Her brother stiffened significantly, causing her to start. _Perhaps she's the missing puzzle piece then._

Satisfied by this physical response, she innocently waited for one of a more verbal nature. With her brother, it was usually best not to assume. Several silent moments passed, however, and her patience was wearing thin. Cautiously she looked up at her brother and softly entreated him.

"Fitzwilliam?"

This time he stopped. "Georgiana, that is…that is what I wished to speak to you about," he confessed gravely. Georgiana's eyes widened at his tone. It sounded as if he had something dreadful to say indeed! She gripped his arm tightly. "What has happened? Has she been hurt? Did something dreadful happen to her family? Is she well? Oh, Brother, please!"

Darcy placed a calming hand over his sister's and cracked a small smile. "Georgiana, you haven't even _met_ her! How can you find it in your magnanimous heart to be so concerned?"

"Fitwilliam, you sounded so grim, and now you smile! Please, just tell me what has happened!" the slight woman exclaimed, eyes narrowing dangerously. She would have none of his teasing. Darcy's smile faltered and he unsteadily began his slow steps. His sister's nerves were not to be trifled with, he knew, and he had had enough stalling. It was just so hard! How would he put into words what he had avoided feeling and speaking of for so many years! _I have escaped traps and schemes from vulgar ladies and matchmaking mothers, have been able to remove caps that ladies have so unforgivingly placed on me, yet this _one_ woman drops an accidental glance his way and-_

"I'm in love!"

Georgiana stopped. Her brother froze. They both fervently whispered, "What?"

Georgiana's attention snapped to her brother. "What do you mean, '_What?_' You know perfectly well '_what_! _I_ need to know what! So you tell me what! I haven't seen you for _three_ days and you come back around and exclaim that you're in love! Fitzwilliam, your countenance was so grim, and your posture so stiff. Your posture spoke of all things bleak and then you come out and inform me that _you're in love?!_ If you hadn't proven to be a sensible gentleman in the past, I would have believed you incurably silly!"

Darcy's sheepish look caused Georgian to run out of steam. Her fuming slowly decreased to a slightly irritated brow and pursed lips. Finally she let her face relax, heaving a sigh.

"Alright, Brother. Go on. Tell me. What is she like? How did you meet her? How do you know you're in love?"

Darcy allowed himself a slight chuckle. His sister truly was fierce, that was for sure. She always had been.

"Georgiana, allow me to rectify something. I am not in love. I merely may be…falling so," he attempted to explain. The fair haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Fitzwilliam. You say so after further reflection and rational thought. We all know that it is the spur of the moment—the instinct!—which will tell you how you really feel. You, my dear brother, are in love." Her adamant and decisive opinion entered Darcy's ears, travelling to every dark recess in his brain, and seemed to overturn almost everything he knew about himself. His self doubt, his calculating gaze, his hesitance—it all meant nothing! He was ready to declare himself this very instant and love Elizabeth until the day he died!

Or, he should have been.

Instead he just laughed it off, turning to his sister and putting a condescending hand on her shoulder.

"Dearest sister, I see now that my attempt at keeping you a level headed, rational woman was all for not. I should have given up dissuading you from those silly novels long ago had I known your imagination was as unstoppable as this!" His light chuckles continued. He hardly noticed her countenance darken.

"But, your questions, dearest. What were they?" he asked carelessly.

Georgiana Darcy loved her brother. She truly did, with all her heart. He was the best of men, the ideal brother, an idol which she very nearly worshipped.

However, he was also an inconsolably stubborn creature intent on pulling every word he spoke out of his arse, on occasion.

She sighed once more, leaving this battle to another day. Turning a slight smile to her brother, she asked "Well, where did you meet her?" She noticed the sparkle in his eye and he recounted the night of the ball.

"We officially met when Charles introduced us, as I asked him to. He had solicited her sister's first dance, so I thought it a perfect opportunity to be introduced to Miss Elizabeth."

"Brother, you talk as if you had met her before?" Her quizzical expression brought him back to reality.

"Well, our first meeting was slightly less official, and really very brief. She had just arrived, by the look of it, and was leading her sister, Miss Jane Bennet, to the refreshments table. I was evidently blocking their path so she politely asked me to move. I obliged," he clarified.

"It doesn't sound very intriguing. Why did this lead you to ask for an introduction?"

Nothing was quite coming together for Georgiana. However, her questions dissipated not only with a glance at her brother's countenance but with his following declaration:

"I asked for an introduction because she is the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance. She makes Rosalind wish she _had_ become a nun and Juliet look like a hag! I swear that every star in the sky was right there, in her eyes."

Georgiana couldn't help but applaud. "Bravo, Brother. That was a very pretty speech indeed!" she smirked. Darcy's face heated up, and he cleared his throat.

"Do not tease me so. She is everything that is perfection, yet there I was, offending her. Offending her like the foolish little twat I am," he bit out harshly. His sister gasped and begged him not the speak so. "It is true, Georgie. I spent a perfectly lovely evening, dancing a set with her and leading her to dinner. She spoke of nothing unintelligently as we discussed books, languages, accomplishments, politics…then she overhears me accidentally comparing her to every other brainless, simpering lady in the _ton_."

Georgiana buried her face in the palm of her hand. "Brother. Please tell me you did not. What on _Earth_ would cause such a declaration?!"

"Charles was trying to get me to dance a second set with her. I had known her but two hours! I did not wish to cause a gossiping storm, Georgie! It was all I could think of to get Charles away to his second set with Miss Bennet."

"Would the gossip really have been so intolerable…or so _false_, Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana tried cautiously. Darcy pondered the question for a moment.

"No, it would not have been. However, I was scared. Having avoided such a setting for years merely to escape marriage schemers and I get trapped in one the first ball back in town?"

"Well, I would hardly call it a trap." Darcy watched his sister roll her eyes. He sighed, acknowledging the truth in that statement.

"So. When did you realize you were in love her?" At a look from her brother, she quickly amended her statement. "Sorry, when did you realize you were _falling_ in love with her?"

"Well, I went to her home the next day to apologize for what I said and ended up on a walk with her through Hyde Park. We agreed to be friends. I then invited her and my sister to dine with me last night. The Bingley's were joining me so I also thought I would do Charles a small favor in inviting Jane. He is quite smitten, you know." A small smile teased his lips as he recalled his tragically emotional friend.

"Anyway, the night before the dinner I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I was thinking of her. It was then I decided I might try and court her."

Georgiana squealed. "Brother, this is magnificent news!"

"Georgiana, I have known her but three days! I shall get to know her first. I should not even attempt such an endeavor until I have known her at least a month!"

"A fortnight," his sister corrected.

"A month."

"A fortnight."

"A month."

"A fortnight!"

"A month!"

"A month."

"A fortnight."

"Ah ha!" Georgiana exclaimed in triumph. Now it was _his_ turn to bury his face in his hands. Why did he always seem to lose in these arguments? Was it merely female trickery or was he incorrigibly simple?

"Georgie, it is simply improper!" he attempted to explain.

"No, William, what is improper is that you have known her for three days, and I have yet to meet her!" she decided. Darcy smiled.

"That was the other thing I wished to speak to you about. Would you mind going with me to call on her tomorrow?"

He laughed as his sister stared at him in disbelief. "Are you positively slow? Of course I would be overjoyed to join you!"

"That's good, my dearest. The truth is, though I feel this positive about it all now, I cannot trust myself to open up. What if I _don't?"_ he asked, wringing his hands.

"Whatever do you mean?" Georgiana asked. She could see the hint of panic in her brother's eyes and had to keep from biting her lip in panic herself.

"I mean, I admit to falling in love with her now, but what of when we're in her home? In her drawing room? Sitting with her and her family, and expectant stares on us? I have no confidence in my ability to stay amiable and remember just what falling in love _is_."

The young lady stared pityingly at the older man before her. Not many—in fact, no one—knew of her brother in such a context. He was Master of Pemberley, owner of half of Derbyshire and a great man. A great man. There was the rub. Great he was, but he was still a man.

Just as insecure and scared as any human that God created.

A sigh escaped Georgiana's lips. She was proud to be someone her brother confided in without reserve. However, sometimes she just could not trust her patience, fearing she may end up smacking him for his stubborn blondness. And that would be terribly improper, considering the many pairs and groups that were strollign along around them.

"Is that why you wish me to go?" she asked understandingly. He glanced at her with a smile.

"Yes, Dearest. That is why I want you to go. To smack me into my senses if I come close to offending those around us. I am simply not used to trying to win a woman's attentions. Only dissolving them," he admitted sheepishly, a trace of humor brightening his countenance.

With a comforting hand, his sister managed to convey everything he needed to know and he nodded in recognition. His sister would be there, and all would be well. The Darcy Duo would spring into action and be the most amiable fearsome twosome that ever existed!

Just like then they were children.

The two siblings ambled along, basking in the brilliance that was the past. They used to spend many a mornings in such a fashion, carelessly walking together, just being Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. Just being a family.

As the Church bells struck noon, Darcy reluctantly turned towards his second musketeer.

"Shall we return to Aunt Eleanor? I'm sure she is simply giddy to hear from her spy."

…

"Aunt, may I go out tomorrow morning?"

The girl's aunt once again looked up, this time from her spot at the writing desk. She remembered a certain conversation beginning this same way just that morning.

"Georgiana, what a social life you are beginning to have! Where to this time? Did you meet a viscount in the park?" Lady Matlock teased. Georgiana blushed before replying in the negative.

"Actually I was hoping to call on someone."

Her aunt looked skeptical. "Dear…you are not yet out…you must be careful with social engagements. And you have a letter, by the way. From your friend in Manchester, Miss Rebecca." Her niece's eyes grew imperceptibly wider at being contacted. Her correspondence made her slightly nervous—what if she messed up?—but she was ever so glad to hear from that friend.

"I shall read it when I retire for the evening," she stated calmly. "Oh, and Aunt, do not worry! I am merely going with Fitzwilliam to call on a friend!" she giggled. Her aunt quirked her brow.

"And what friend is this?"

"Elizabeth Bennet!" was the excited reply.

Lady Matlock instantly stood and hustled over to her niece. Taking her hand gently she lowered them onto the chaise lounge.

"Oh, Georgiana, of course you may join him!" she cooed. "Silly child, what a request! Of course you may visit Miss Elizabeth! A positively perfect role model, I must say. And what a pleasant and well bred family! Yes, very good friends! And I hear that Miss Bennet has four sisters, two about your exact age!"

Lady Matlock continued to extol the Bennet virtues as Georgiana's excitement grew.

"Oh Aunt! He spoke so highly of Miss Elizabeth!"

She could no longer contain her news and the woman of course encouraged her to speak of it all.

"He is in love, Aunt!"

Lady Matlock could hardly believe it. Already in love? Her nephew? She grew slightly skeptical at this point.

"Dear, are you sure he said that?"

"Aunt, he exclaimed it! 'I'm in love!' Those were his words!" Her aunt clutched her heart in an attempt to overcome this especially shocking news. "Of course, then he went on to deny it and say he meant he was falling in love, not there quite yet."

Lady Matlock threw her arms up in delight. "It matters not! Everybody knows it is the instinctual exclamations that meant the most!"

Georgiana clapped excitedly. "That is what I told him! He of course did not believe me, but it matters not! Either way, he is falling in love. He has invited me to join him on a call to the Bennet Household so I shall." She sighed. "It is so romantic. I pray that Miss Elizabeth is just as affected as he is."

Lady Matlock pursed her lips. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth is an exceedingly stubborn creature. She is quite unable to take risks of the heart. Hopefully she can then see what is right in front of her nose."

Georgiana let this sink in before turning curiously back to her aunt. "It sounds like you know Miss Elizabeth rather well?" Lady Matlock's gaze suddenly became rather mischievous.

"Well of course I do, my dear girl. She has been a rather close acquaintance for a year or two. In fact, while there, why don't you extend an invitation to tea on Friday to her? Yes, I would love to catch up with the delightful Miss Elizabeth."

**So. Chapter 6. And an introduction to a possible future conflict! Hidden, naturally ;) a preview of chapter 7 to anyone who believes they spotted it! Simply put your guess in the review! I have also done a bit of editing of past chapters! **

**Review!**


End file.
